


Interruption

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Wilson était dans le délicat processus d’expliquer à sa patiente qu’elle n’avait probablement plus que deux années à vivre lorsque son attention fut détournée par un bruit. ‘Tic. Tic.’ Quelqu’un lançait des cailloux sur la vitre de la porte menant au balcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite pour sarah_umi en 2007.

James Wilson était dans le délicat processus d’expliquer à sa patiente qu’elle n’avait probablement plus que deux années à vivre lorsque son attention fut détournée par un bruit. ‘Tic. Tic.’  
Quelqu’un lançait des cailloux sur la vitre de la porte menant au balcon. Enfin ‘quelqu’un’, ça ne pouvait être qu’une seule personne. Wilson soupira.  
« Pourriez-vous m’excuser une minute ? Je suis vraiment désolé. »  
Il se leva et sortit sur le balcon pour faire face aux magnifiques yeux bleus qui hantaient ses rêves.  
« Je peux me cacher dans ton bureau ? Cuddy veut me faire faire plus d’heures de clinique.  
\- Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ? » demanda Wilson, les mains sur les hanches.  
« Pour mes beaux yeux ? » répondit le diagnosticien avec une petite moue qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de l’oncologue.  
« House... » reprocha-t-il. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, espérant que son collègue et ami reconnaîtrait le refus dans sa voix. Sauf qu’il s’agissait-là de House.  
« Merci, » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte en vers.  
Wilson agrippa son bras pour l’arrêter, lui faisant accidentellement perdre l’équilibre. Il le rattrapa de justesse et se trouva plongé dans les deux océans en bleu. Si vastes. Si intenses. Si proches...  
Le moment dura quelques secondes à peine. Une éternité.  
Avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu’il était en train de faire, il pressa ses lèvres sur celle de l’autre médecin. House était figé dans ses bras, par la surprise ou le dégoût, Wilson n’aurait pu dire. Puis les lèvres bougèrent, s’ouvrirent, et leur langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un ballet d’abord hésitant puis passionné, les laissant à bout de souffle.  
« Alors ? » fit House en souriant. « Je peux me cacher dans ton bureau ? »


End file.
